Halfa All The Way
by Butterfly Hippie
Summary: Sequel to Ghost Contradictions. Emily goes to an all disabled school, but still feels left out because of her ghost powers. When Isabelle's sister Catherine shows up, what will happen? Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Note this story is going to be from _Emily's_ point of view. NOT Sam's like in GC)

Oh boy. My first day at a new school. I'm nervous. I really shouldn't be. Usually when I go to a new school, or a new camp, or a new _whatever_, I'm nervous for one reason and one reason only: I have cerebral palsy. It's a physical disability that affects all the muscles of my body, and also the communication between the brain and muscles. I _can_ walk unaided, though sometimes I use a forearm crutch to help me not get so tired, and also to help with balance.

But I shouldn't be nervous for that reason now. The school I'm going to is called Henry Viscardi, and it's _just_ for kids with disabilities. But I'm nervous for another reason: I'm half ghost.

Yep. That's right. I'm half ghost, or a "halfa" as other ghosts call them. And up 'till a few months ago, I felt incredibly lonely. My idol was "Danny Phantom", the hero halfa. He fights ghosts and puts them back in the Ghost Zone.

Then, a few months ago, I was in the hospital for a leg operation, and Danny's best friend Sam was in the hospital for pneumonia. We met, and I met Danny, and they realized I was a halfa. We all just sorta melted together.

Now Danny, Sam, and their other friend Tucker are three of my best friends. They understand my ghost side, and they're cool about my handicapped side...but still. Sometimes I feel like I'm a halfa all the way, no matter what I do. I just want someone who understands all sides of me: my ghost side, my human side, and my handicapped side.

So anyway it's my first day at Henry Viscardi and it's about eight right now. I'm at my locker in the new school. So far things seem ok.

I turned around and nearly yelled in surprise and a little shock. Materializing in front of me was Danny.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed. Danny grinned.

"I came to give you some moral support. And these." He held out a pair of ordinary forearm crutches. But I knew better. These were the ghost crutches that Danny had given me when I was in the hospital and complaining about how my CP got in the way of my ghost powers. With the help of the crutches, I strengthened my ghost powers. And, with the help of Danny and his friends, I became fully aware of another power I had that even most halfas don't: healing powers. This led us into a whole long expedition where we met Isabelle, the healing ghost and yadda yadda yadda. I won't go into that at the moment. Back to my first day.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Great. Just what I need. To be reminded of how I'm different, even in a school for handicapped kids!" Danny patted me on the shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok, Em. I gotta go, or Mr. Lancer will give me detention. Seeya!" And with that, he became intangible and flew through the wall. I stared after him for a moment. I kind of wished he was still there, because now I was alone. All alone.

I stashed my usual crutch in my locker and took one of the ghost crutches. I put the other one in my locker. I mean, who knew? I could need my powers.

A/N: I know that was kinda short a chapter, at least for me, but its the beginning of the story. Anyway I know not much happened in this chapter, but how do you like it so far? I promise it'll get more interesting as the story goes on. Really. I have a vague plan...please review and I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Emily only uses one crutch-as mentioned in Ch. 1. That's why she only brought one ghost crutch. Back to the story now

Chapter 2

I went to my first class, English. I love English. It's my favorite class. I chose a seat next to a girl who used a wheelchair named Chrissy.

Even at first glance, she seemed moody and irritable. She had straight blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her face seemed permanently set into a frown, and her blue eyes had that "I'm better than you." look in them. She had on a gold necklace with half a green stone in it. I should've known a lost cause when I saw one, but I guess I was so eager to make friends at my new school that I sought her out as a potential friend.

"Hi! I'm Emily." I whispered. Chrissy twisted around to glare at me. "What?" she whispered back, clearly annoyed. I shrank back. "Um, uh, nothing!" I felt my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Obviously she didn't want to be my friend. As if to make matters worse, a stream of bright pink mist floated out of my mouth. Stupid ghost sense. I glanced around for the ghost, but found none.

By lunchtime, I felt like I was going to cry. Not one person had said hello to me or talked to me in any way. Henry Viscardi had cliques just like in public school, and as usual, I didn't belong in any of them. I still felt like an outsider because of my ghost powers. I ran down the smooth polished hallway and into the nearest girls bathroom I could find. I started crying hard. My crutch fell to the damp floor unnoticed.

"Emily?" said a soft voice from in front of me. "Em?" I stared in front of me, but there seemed to be no one there. Then a light bulb clicked on in my head. I stuck my hand straight out in front of me. My hand suddenly became very cold. I pulled my hand out and looked straight ahead. "Danny?" I asked shakily.

"Yup!" Danny became solid, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know this is a _girl's_ bathroom, right?" I asked him, a weak smile now crossing my face. Danny shrugged.

"Before I came I had Tucker check on his PDA to see if there was anyone in here besides you."

"He can do that?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh yeah. Tucker can do anything with a PDA. You ought to know that by now."

I started crying again. "Oh, Danny, I hate it here. Nobody talks to me or _anything_. I can't find my classes and no one wants to be my friend. And because of my _half secret_, I still feel like I'm set apart from everyone else." I used a code because, as much as I trusted Tucker and his PDA, someone could come in any moment.

Danny understood, and gave me a big hug. "It'll be OK." he promised. "You know that no matter what, you will still have me and Tucker and Sam as your friends. And we understand your halfa side." I sniffled. I didn't want to tell Danny that as much as they understood my ghost side, they could never truly understand my handicapped side.

I continued crying for a good ten minutes before I was ready to go back to class. Danny turned to leave, now that I had calmed down, but then the ghost of a young woman glided up through the floor and floated a few inches off the wet tiles. Isabelle.

"Silver Lining," she said, using my ghost name. "I have come to warn you."

"W-warn me?" I said shakily. "Aboutl...what?" Danny had a quizzical look on his face too.

"My twin sister, Catherine, is in a towering rage. She is very angry that you came to me instead of her last spring. This rage has caused her to break loose from the Ghost Zone and come hunting for you. Be careful, Silver Lining. She is very angry, and the more angry she is, the more powerful she gets. Be...careful. I must go." And with that, Isabelle vanished, leaving me and Danny wondering what in the world she had meant.

A/N: See! Told you it would get more exciting! I left you at sort of a cliffhanger there! Next chapter should be coming soon. And again, always review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Isabelle's sister..." mused Sam when I met up with her, Tucker and Danny after school. We had, of course, told Sam and Tucker all about Isabelle and her strange warning.

"I don't think Isabelle said anything about a sister last spring..." added Tucker, staring down at his PDA. Danny snapped his fingers suddenly.

"Yes she did!" he nearly yelled. The three of us looked at him in surprise for a second, then a look of comprehension slowly dawned on Sam's face.

"Yeah...she did. Remember? 'I am willing to give you my precious necklace for a few short hours. It cannot make you _more_ disabled, as can be done...that half of the necklace belongs to my fool sister...' She _did_ mention her sister, just not by name." Sam reminded us.

I nodded slowly. "If and when she finds me...what do you think she'll do with me?" Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She could tell how much Isabelle's warning had shaken me.

"Maybe...she'll kill you. I don't mean to sound morbid (that's Sam's job), and I don't mean to scare you, Em, but maybe she will. I mean, a ghost has already tried to kill you once, remember?" Danny pointed out. We were all quiet, remembering. Hopefully Vlad had nothing to do with this.

"Well there's no point in dwelling on it." I said. "Let's just forget about it for the time being"

"Agreed." chorused my three friends. And I _did_ forget about it, for a few months, anyway.

I got used to Henry Viscardi after awhile. I still didn't really have any friends in school, but I didn't really care. Danny popped in to visit me at least once a day, and I was constantly reminded that no matter what, I still had three great friends. A few months into the semester, my English teacher, Miss Senari, came up to me.

"Emily, with your straight A+'s in this class and your love for English, I'd like to have you tutoring a few kids who _aren't_ doing as well as you in this class." It sounded cool to me. I've always loved teaching. So I said yes. Miss Senari beamed at me.

"Wonderful! Now, I'd like you to meet your first student. You two may or may not know each other. Emily, Chrissy. Chrissy, Emily."

And, there, in front of me, was that snobby girl with the "I'm better than you" look in her eyes that I had chosen to sit next to that first day.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath. I was so annoyed that I didn't notice my ghost sense going off. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Uh...hi." I said tentatively. Chrissy merely grunted. I didn't want to work with this girl, but what choice did I have? I mean, if I want to become a special ed teacher someday, which I do, then I'll have to work with all kinds of kids. I figured it would be a somewhat broadening experience. It turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

I later wondered why I had never put the pieces together, never suspected, never a clue. I guess the warning scared me so much I put a brick wall in front of it that didn't come down until later. But anyway, I scheduled to work with Chrissy every day for an hour after school.

It took a week of working with her before the symptoms began to appear. Sam noted that I seemed tired and lethargic. I thought it was just my usual tiredness from the daily battles with my balance that I have. Things didn't become serious until about a month later.

I was sitting on my bed talking to Danny, who (at the moment) was in human form. I got up to get a drink and that's when it happened. I stood up and the ground came rushing up to meet me. I fell flat on my face. Danny, who's used to my bad balance, merely waited for me to pick myself up like I always do. But this time, I couldn't pick myself up, though I struggled hard. My legs just didn't seem to cooperate. Danny hoisted me up, and I fell back down immediately. That's when I realized that my hand was clenched into a fist. And I couldn't unclench it. That's when I got really scared.

"Danny?" I said. Danny was looking at me in alarm and concern. "I think something's really wrong. I'm scared." Danny slid off the bed. His face was pale.

"I'll go get your parents." He rushed out of the room, leaving me still on the floor. I was terrified. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

A/N: Oh, how I love leaving you guys at cliffhangers! Two chapters in one day and I'm on a roll! Maybe I'll even get three chapters in today. That would be amazing. You know what, I should stop imagining and start _doing_. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After that, everything was a blur. My parents took me to the hospital, where I was promptly checked in and examined on and off for a few hours. I didn't have time to clear my head until later, when Danny, Tucker and Sam came back. I suddenly remembered that this was the hospital where I had first met them. I owed it all to my stupid legs. Which at the moment, were not working even as well as they usually did.

"Do...do they know what's wrong with me yet?" I still couldn't unclench my fist, and I couldn't stand up on my own either. And it looked like we were no close to finding an answer than we were when I first realized that something was wrong.

Danny shook his head. He still looked a little scared. I think the events of the day had really shaken him. "No." he answered, shaking his head.

"It's almost as if...your CP is getting worse..." Sam mused. She had once done a report on CP, and knew the most about it out of the three of them.

I shook my head. "But that doesn't make _sense_!" I burst out, pummeling my pillow. "CP isn't a progressive condition! I've read that everywhere and that's the one thing they're sure of! It's _not a progressive condition_!"

My friends shrugged, looking bewildered. Then, a ghost appeared in the room.

She looked almost exactly like Isabelle, with a few minor differences. Instead of a gold necklace with half a blue stone around her neck, there was a gold necklace with half a green stone around her neck. Her eyes weren't glinting with kindness either, like Isabelle. Her eyes were glinting with lust, greed, and most disturbingly, _evil_.

Danny went ghost, and so did I. Not that I needed to. If my legs weren't cooperating in human form, they wouldn't cooperate in ghost form either. Danny rose up so he was eye level with the ghost.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked, in a tone of unmistakable bewilderment. The ghost grinned and flipped her hair lazily.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that. I'm Catherine-the forgotten one. The overlooked one. The one you _didn't_ come to last spring." There was a collective gasp, and I knew Tucker, Sam and Danny had just realized what I had just realized: _Catherine was Isabelle's twin sister_.

"The warning..." Sam breathed. Catherine crossed her arms across her chest.

"So she warned you, did she? I thought she might. But I don't care. You can't beat me. I'm too powerful."

"Not even your stupid thermos can hold me." she continued, having just phased her way out of the Fenton Thermos. I didn't blame Danny for using it. I would've done the same thing. Danny stared at her, openmouthed. I don't think any ghost had phased its way out of the thermos before. Catherine continued carelessly, as if she didn't really need to say all this.

"I've been possessing your little friend Chrissy. The more time you spent with Chrissy, the more I could weaken you. CP wasn't a progressive condition-until I used my powers to make it so. Handy little power, isn't it? The ability to weaken people until they _die_. Which is exactly what I'm doing to you, Emily Link. A few months from now, you'll be dead. Which is exactly what me and my good friend Vlad Plasmius want. You dead, with no suspicion. Oooh, Vlad will be so happy. He failed to kill you...but I will."

"That's why my ghost sense kept going off!" I realized. Catherine smirked.

"Not as dumb as you look, huh, Link? Well, smarts won't matter once your dead. Goodbye Emily Link, and good riddance!" With an evil cackle, Catherine vanished. I sank against the pillows and into unconsciousness.

A/N: OMG I did it! Three chapters in one day! How'd you like them? I might even get a fourth chapter in after dinner. I amaze myself. Read and review and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's not fair!" yelled Sam angrily later that day. Sam, Tucker and Danny had gone to get something to eat in the hospital cafeteria.

"Catherine is such a weird ghost. I mean, why would she want to kill Emily just because we didn't come to her last spring? And now she's working with Vlad! _YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!_" This last statement was directed at Danny, who looked slightly taken aback.

"Sam, I _can't_ do anything, she's too powerful! She'll kill me too, if I try to fight her!" Sam sighed. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"I know what we _can_ do!" she yelled.

"What?" the two boys asked quickly.

"We can find Isabelle! The two pieces of the necklace will probably counteract Catherine's power on Emily. Kinda like in math, when you add a positive number to its negative counterpart and it makes zero."

Danny smiled.

"Well, I didn't get the math aspect of it...but it's a good plan!" Danny added hastily, for Sam looked like she was about to breathe fire.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam pulled Danny and Tucker to their feet, and they headed off to the Ghost Porthole.

They met the Box Ghost on their way to Isabelle's lair. This time he was softly petting a cube shaped box. Cubes he liked even more than boxes, because they were a double square.

"_Why_," said Sam grumpily after he was out of earshot "do we _always_ meet the Box Ghost every time we..._woah_."

The _woah_ was kind of a collective _woah_. The reason for this was laid out in front of them.

The door to Isabelle's lair was thrown open. Isabelle's possessions were strewn around, floating all around them. Worst of all, there was no sign of either Isabelle or her magical necklace.

"This is not good." Sam finally broke the silence. "Not good at all."

"Isabelle is _missing_!" I pushed myself up with my arms. That part of my body, at least, was still semi-working. My friends nodded solemnly.

"And it didn't look like she went off on a nice little vacation either." Danny added. "It definitely looked like she was taken. By force."

"But who..." I started, then an idea came to me. "Maybe Vlad took her?" Danny shrugged.

"But what would Vlad want with Isabelle?" Sam questioned. We all shrugged. We had no clue, no lead, and I was getting sicker.

"Well I know what we have to do. " Sam broke the silence. "We need to hunt down Isabelle and get the other half of the necklace. Immediately."

"But where do we start?" Danny asked.

"_Begin at the beginning..._" I said softly, remembering another warning, one from many months ago.

Sam snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she shrieked. "That's it. We have to begin at the beginning, just like we did in the spring. Only now it'll be a different beginning...for a different mystery."

And the beginning for this mystery was Isabelle's ruined lair. Tomorrow was a new day, and we would begin at the beginning once again.

A/N: Wow. 4 chapters today. I really am on a roll. Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The three friends made their way to Isabelle's lair yet again the next day. Sam was starting to lose track of how many times she had been in the ghost zone when she really didn't want to step into that porthole. But she was determined to save Emily's life. Emily had once saved her life...now it was time for Sam to return that favor.

They found the lair still destroyed...and still no sign of Isabelle. Sam, Tucker and Danny started sifting through the mess to see if they could find a clue to Isabelle's whereabouts.

Sam had been searching for hours and was ready to give up when she heard Danny's excited cry.

"Sam, Tucker, get over here! I found something!"

Sam and Tucker rushed over to get a look. Danny was holding a very grubby piece of paper. Wiping away the dirt with his hand, he read slowly the words that were written messily on the paper-in bright blue ink.

"_Ghost sense_." The trio looked at each other in puzzlement.

"_What does she mean_?" Sam whispered. But she knew they had to find out soon, before it was too late for Emily.

"Ghost sense..." I repeated softly later that day. I was getting weaker. My friends had come to me with the note to see if I could make any sense out of it.

Just then, my ghost sense went off. But instead of its usual pink, it was a bright blue. Danny raised an eyebrow. _His_ ghost sense hadn't gone off.

"Uh, Em? What's with your ghost sense?" he pointed at my bright blue breath. I was still trying to figure out the note. I looked up.

"Huh?" I said absentmindedly. "Oh. Yeah, it's been like that for awhile now. I think there's something wrong with it."

It was another minute before the light bulb pinged in my head. "_That's it_!" I cried. Then my ghost sense went off again, still in that bright blue color. But instead of disappearing into the air like it usually did, it twisted itself around and formed a single word.

_Mysteria_.

"What's Mysteria?" I wondered. Danny, however, was thinking hard. "Mysteria.." he said thoughtfully. "Hold on...I think I've heard of it." And he continued thinking for several minutes before he snapped his fingers in triumph.

"I remember now!" he said. We all watched him intently as he explained.

"Mysteria is a remote corner of the Ghost Zone...nobody knows what's in it. The few ghosts brave enough to go in there...have never come out. Isabelle must be sending some sort of warning to us. Hmm...she's changing your ghost sense to form the word M_ysteria_...that must be where she is! Catherine must have kidnapped her and took her to Mysteria!"

Sam was slowly nodding. It did make sense-sort of.

I suddenly got very tired. I leaned back against my pillows. Danny leapt up from his chair. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam and Tucker looked at him cautiously.

"Uh...Danny?" said Sam tentatively. "_What_?" Danny shouted angrily. "Danny, are you sure about this?" Danny turned. "Yes, I'm sure, now let's go! Don't you want to save Emily's life? Or do you not care about her? She saved your life, Sam!"

Sam was on the edge of tears now. "Duh, Danny, I _know_ she saved my life! It's just that I don't want you to get killed running off on some half baked plan of yours! Shouldn't we wait until we have some proof?"

Danny took a step forward, his face livid. "Don't you get it Sam! _We don't have time to wait_! Emily's getting sicker and soon she'll be dead, and then you'll be sorry you stood here arguing with me!"

"_Would you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room_!" I shouted hoarsely. There was silence for a moment, as all three of my best friends turned in some surprise. I think they had kind of forgotten I was there. Then there was only the sound of running footsteps as Danny ran out of the room and out of sight.

A/N: Ahh, another chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I think I needed some time to rest after putting up four chapters in one day. So how'd you like it? A new clue, a new place...we'll see what happens. _I'm_ not even sure what happens. I trust my mind and I trust my fingers. Read and review please, as always!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time Sam and Tucker came out of their shocked state and chased after Danny, he was already about a mile ahead of them. By the time they caught up to him in the basement of Danny's house, he was already dashing through the open ghost porthole. Sam and Tucker slipped in just before the porthole closed.

They chased Danny through half the Ghost Zone, through countless lairs, dodging photon blasts from angry ghosts who didn't like being disturbed in their lairs. Danny stopped at the edge of Mysteria.

It was dark and gloomy, lit only by a strange emanating eerie green light. Danny hesitated for only a moment before plunging into the unknown depths. Sam and Tucker followed.

Sam realized almost immediately that Mysteria was populated with horrible creatures that she could barely call ghosts. They were slimy, scaly ghosts, the ghosts of half-evolved life forms like slugs. Ghost spiders spun a thick canopy of webs dripping with ghost venom. It was here that the Fright Night had built his lair.

Their surroundings opened up into a clearing after a few minutes. Even by the dim light of Mysteria, Sam could see that Isabelle was captured. She was straining against some invisible rope that bound her to the slimy wall. Catherine and Vlad were nearby, looking smug. _So Danny was right, _thought Sam. That was her last thought before Vlad turned.

"Ahhh, Daniel." he said in his oily voice. "And Daniel's two little sidekicks! How nice. Come join us, won't you please?" Then he shot something out of his hand almost lazily, which pinned Sam, Tucker and Danny to the wall beside Isabelle, held by the same invisible bond that Isabelle was struggling so hard against. Vlad laughed, a cruel, harsh laugh.

"Of course, I forgot! _You don't have a choice_!" Vlad laughed again, and this time Catherine joined in. Her laugh was high and girlish, but still every ounce of evil.

"What a pleasure, wouldn't you say, Catherine? Here we thought we were just going to kill Little Miss Cripple tonight, but now we get three bonuses! Oh, aren't we lucky!" Vlad's words dripped like poison into Sam's head. Oh, how she hated him. Catherine nodded eagerly, like a puppy waiting to do her master's bidding.

"Oh yes. And many, many people will be so glad to have the ghost boy out of the way. Skulker, for instance. And Ember...Technus...all of us ghosts can do what we want in peace.

"So it was you changing Emily's ghost sense...you _were_ trying to send us a warning." Sam murmured to Isabelle, who was bound next to her. Isabelle gave her a small smile.

"Healing's not the only thing I do." she murmured back. Sam turned her attention back to the allied foes when she realized Vlad was speaking again.

"And as for Catherine's stupid little sister here, well, we're just going to put her to ghost death." Sam leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear.

"Ghost death? What does she mean?"

"It can only be accomplished by a powerful ghost or halfa. It doesn't kill the ghost, because of course they're already dead, but it puts them into a sort of coma. It can't be reversed." Danny explained, looking worried.

Sam was worried too. Isabelle had done so much for them over the past few months. If she got put into ghost death...Sam didn't allow herself to complete the thought.

"Right now your little cripple friend is dying." Vlad informed them with his evil smile. "Once Catherine goes and puts her necklace on Emily's neck, she'll be dead within the hour. And I'm finally going to kill you, Daniel. Oh, isn't this just my lucky day!"

Danny struggled to retrieve the Fenton Thermos, with no avail. The invisible bonds had them so that they couldn't move anything below their chests. This, unfortunately, included their arms.

"Now, normally I would let you suffer and watch your friends die first." Vlad continued. "But I just can't wait. So I think I'll kill you now."

Vlad fired a greenish ball of energy from his palm. It seemed to hang there, slowly spinning sinisterly, for a few seconds, then it streaked towards us. It hit Danny square in the chest. There was a _whoosh_, like Danny was letting out his final breath, and then all was silent.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam screamed. Vlad laughed. Sam would remember that horrible moment for the rest of her life. She turned her head slowly to look at Danny's motionless body. His face was pale and colorless.

"Catherine, my sweet. Go kill the cripple for me. And, could you bring back the body? I want them to see what has become of their little cripple friend." Catherine obeyed, swooping out of sight. Then, about fifteen minutes later, she came back, holding something with the tips of her fingers. It was Emily...or maybe her body.

Emily was in her human form. Catherine's green stone necklace was fastened around her neck. It looked like she was asleep, though one thing was wrong. There wasn't the usual wheezing breath that she had. As Catherine brought Emily close enough for the captives to touch, Sam gently lifted one of Emily's eyelids. It was dull and had a glazed look to it, not at all the usual sparkle of play and humor that was in it. It was then that a rock seemed to drop into Sam's stomach.

Sam started screaming, a long piercing shriek that seemed never-ending.

A/N: Oooooh major major cliffhanger! ooh I love cliffhangers. I'll update soon. I promise. Its the weekend and I have NO HOMEWORK so I'll be devoting all my free time to fanfiction. Review and I'll update sooner, rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam never knew exactly how she and Tucker managed to get free of their bonds. All she knew was that all of a sudden, she and Tucker were both free. Vlad and Catherine had gone away, thinking that Tucker and Sam couldn't get free.

Tucker and Sam both turned to Isabelle, thinking she might have freed them, but she shook her head no. Isabelle then freed herself, and the trio turned to the problem of Danny and Emily.

"Even if they are dead, we should bring back their bodies." Sam said quietly, trying to keep from crying. Tucker nodded wordlessly, and picked up Danny's limp body. Then they turned to Emily.

"Wait a second," said Sam suddenly. "Vlad said Emily would be dead within an hour. It hasn't been an hour yet! We've still got time! Isabelle, could you give us your necklace?" Isabelle smiled. She knew where this was heading. She slowly unclasped the necklace and let it drop into her palm. Sam took it and clasped it around Emily's neck. For a minute, the green necklace and the blue necklace existed separately, then, slowly, the two necklaces started to merge together. Then there was one necklace, with a swirled green and blue stone. The trio waited anxiously to see if it worked.

Then there was a low moan, and I stirred. I opened my eyes to see Tucker, Sam, and Isabelle standing over me.

"Emily, are you okay?" Sam asked urgently. I nodded. "What happened? Where are we? The last thing I remember is that right after you guys ran out, Catherine appeared and put her necklace on me..." Sam put a hand over my mouth.

"We don't have time to explain right now. Vlad fired some sort of blast and it hit Danny! Vlad was meaning to kill him...please Emily. If anyone can bring Danny back to life it's you. You _do_ have the most powerful healing powers in the universe."

"Even beyond mine." Isabelle added softly. "I would heal Danny in a second, but my powers can only go so far. It's up to you." I looked over at Tucker, who was still cradling his best friend's body. I wanted to heal him...so badly. But what if I couldn't do it? I loved him so much that it would hurt too badly to let him go. Sam sensed my dilemma.

"Emily, I know it's hard, but please, make a decision. We only have so much time before Catherine and Vlad are bound to come back to kill us all." I looked over at Danny's body again. I was scared of trying and then losing him, that was true. But it would hurt more if I didn't try.

I took a deep breath. "All right." I said. "I'll do it." Sam smiled, a small smile. "Thank you, Emily." Tucker lowered Danny's body down to the ground-like a casket into the grave, it struck me. I hoped with all my heart that this wouldn't become Danny's grave. Or any of our graves, for that matter.

I knelt next to Danny's body. I saw his pale face and frightened eyes. I began to massage him, silently, aware of Tucker, Sam and Isabelle watching anxiously. My hands went intangible and slid through his body, and still I continued massaging. My emotions came in a rush, and my tears slid freely down my face and onto Danny's black and white battle suit. "Danny..." I whispered, my voice breaking. "I love you...more than anyone in this whole entire world."

Danny stirred and his eyes flickered open. "What...did...you say?" he whispered hoarsely. I was overjoyed. "I said I love you." I told him softly. Danny smiled.

"I love you too, Emily." he whispered. I had stopped massaging him, but instead of pulling my hands away from his body, I moved them up his body and around his shoulders. Our lips locked. It was my first kiss, and it was the best moment of my life.

Our embrace was interrupted, however, by a cruel and sarcastic voice. "Well, well, isn't this a Kodak moment?" We pulled apart, and coming into view from the gloomy mist was Vlad and Catherine.

"I don't know how you managed to revive Daniel and the cripple, but I must say it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you all anyway." There was a split second of silence, then Sam came to her senses.

"Guys...RUN!" she shouted. And we ran, dodging photon blasts from both villains. I was falling behind, my spastic legs jerking and crossing and bumping into each other. The toe of my sneaker caught on something and I fell, landing on my hands and knees. I stayed like that, half blinded by tears of frustration and anger.

_What's the use?_, I thought. _Your disability will catch up with you and you'll be dead. Better do it sooner rather than later._

Then the little voice inside my head spoke. _Emily Nicole Link!_ It scolded. _That would be quitting? When have you ever been a quitter? When you were struggling to button a button, or put up your own hair or put the rubber band in your braces, did you ever give up? No, you kept going. You've been honored for your courage and determination. Don't stop now, even if these are going to be the last minutes of your life. Keep going from beginning to end._ "You're right." I said aloud. I picked myself up and kept running. But I was so weak from healing Danny and narrowly escaping death that I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. The ghost porthole came into sight. _Just a little bit longer_. I told myself. But I couldn't do it. The porthole opened and I collapsed in Danny's waiting arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up in a hospital bed. God, I'd spent so much time in hospital beds over the past six months I was starting to forget what it was like to be home. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all hovering over me.

"Oh, Emily, you're okay!" Danny whispered in joy, unashamed of letting the tears fall freely down his face.

"I couldn't have stood it if you were dead...After all you've done for me..." At this point, Danny's voice broke and he started silently crying into his hands. I was slightly surprised.

"After all _I've_ done for _you_? Danny, you have no idea what _you've_ done for _me_." I said. Danny looked up at this.

"Like what?" My mouth dropped open.

"_Like what?_ Danny, you made me feel _accepted_! You helped me control not only my ghost powers, but my healing powers! I love you Danny, and I always will." Danny then leaned over and kissed me, the tears flowing down his face mixing with the tears flowing down mine.

Sam and Tucker looked slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt this passionate moment, but we're still in the room, you know." Danny straightened up, his face blushing a deep crimson.

"Oh, sorry." he said sheepishly. I giggled. Suddenly our ghost senses went off, and Isabelle appeared in the room.

"Isabelle!" We all shouted in joy. Isabelle smiled.

"Such a warm welcome. Emily, I'm glad to see you're okay." I grinned.

"Thanks."

"Emily...there's something I'd like to give you. Something your mother wanted to give you on your sixteenth birthday...but I think it would be more appropriate to give you now." I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You knew my mother?" I asked in amazement. Isabelle smiled a far-off smile, as if she was remembering something that happened a long, long time ago.

"Yes." she said quietly. "I loved your mother very much. She was my best friend when I was alive, and nothing changed once I was dead. I wanted to heal her so badly...but I had to let nature and time take their courses. A close friend of mine had predicted that you would become a powerful healer. I wanted to only observe you and your family, and not take any action that might change your future." I lay there in a somewhat shocked state for a few minutes. Then a question came to me.

"Isabelle...why didn't my mother come back as a permanent ghost, like you did?" Isabelle heaved a sigh.

"Alas, I cannot answer that. I do not know. But my theory is that people only come back as ghosts when they feel they have a duty. My duty is to heal. Your mother's duty was to be to watch over you. But she had already given that duty to me. She named me your godmother in the last few minutes of her life. And she told me to give you this." Isabelle reached into the folds of the blue robe she usually wore and took out a beautiful necklace. It was on a gold chain, much like Isabelle's own necklace. But instead of a stone, there was a little cloud charm, with tiny silver letters carved into it. SL...for Silver Lining.

Sam helped me fasten the necklace around my neck. I stroked the cool metal for a moment.

"I love you, Mom." I whispered softly. There was a breeze of cool air in the room for a moment, then it was gone. Though nobody told me, I knew that breeze was my mother.

"Goodbye, Silver Lining. I hope we will meet again." Then, with a flash of blue light, Isabelle was gone.

After a moment of silence, Sam spoke.

"So are you going to go back to Henry Viscardi, Emily?" I thought for a minute, then responded.

"You know what...I think I'd rather come to Casper High with you guys." Danny looked slightly puzzled.

"But then you'll be even _more _of a halfa because you'll be handicapped _and_ have ghost powers! I thought you didn't want that!" I smiled.

"Well, no matter what, I'll always be a halfa all the way. Why not be a halfa with you guys? Now come on. Let's go for a midnight fly, Danny." I swung my legs around the bed and stood up, grabbing my ghost crutches as we went out the door. Sam and Tucker watched from the window as two loving halfas flew into the night, silhouetted against the moon.

A/N: Two completed stories in one day! I may or may not make a third sequel to this. I love writing about Emily. I think she's my favorite OC in all the stories I've written. But what would be the plot? Hmmm...tell me if you have any ideas. As always, review!


End file.
